


when everything, everything, everything you touch turns too gold

by orphan_account



Series: empires rise and fall (but with you, no time has passed at all) [2]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Abandonment, Deal with a Devil, Drowning, Family Feels, Gen, Introspection, Loss of Identity, Secrets, drowning in both a physical and mental sense, ghost vs shadow, spies being spies, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: midas is alone.his daughter abandoned him (he abandoned her first)lonliness is bad for the soul
Relationships: Midas & Jules (Fortnite)
Series: empires rise and fall (but with you, no time has passed at all) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876489
Kudos: 2





	when everything, everything, everything you touch turns too gold

**Author's Note:**

> yes  
> a fortnite fanfic  
> you may kill me  
> also midas is my favourite skin  
> cuz he's just- *chef's kiss*  
> and i love him

midas had plenty of regrets, and some haunted him more than others, but his biggest regret was abandoning jules. she was his pride and joy, and he had ruined that by leaving her for oro and taking the golden touch as his own.

he enjoyed gold, but the power had been addictive until- well, it wasn't. gold was shiny and materialistic and cold and it didn't make you happy.  
he wished it had taken him less time to realize that.

jules had grown. she was a young woman now, around 18, and she was a wonderful architect, yet he wished that he had been there to see her grow. she was so much like her mother in so many ways-

yet in others she was just like him.  
he saw her love for material items, metal, silver, jewels. it haunted him, the idea of her being like him. he wasn't a good person. he could accept that, but she deserved better. she deserved a happiness no amount of riches could bring her.

their shared second flaw was arrogance. midas had been arrogant until he got his scar. jules had been through no such incident. she was young, and unburdened. unknowing.  
she wouldn't know what it's like to be betrayed, to feel as if everything you knew about someone was a lie.

she wouldn't understand how he felt when he died. 

death was an interesting sensation. he died regularly, of course, but he had never been erased. it was almost as if you didn't exist anymore. he hoped she never felt like that.

he could understand why she chose shadow, wanting to be different from him, and he accepted that she despised him, for leaving her with that monster. now, with all the time in the world to think, he wondered. why had he left her with oro? ah, yes, the golden touch. useless, now, in the inky darkness of the ocean, it's currents dragging him down further and further below, as punishment for his wicked deal with an inhuman creature.

the sea is a cruel mistress indeed (his last thought before he is sucked under is of her, his jules)

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that midas left jules with oro in exchange for the golden touch
> 
> anyways, pastel's self-indulgent simpfics are over for now, although this probably isn't the last you'll see of midas


End file.
